Vanilla Scented Soap
by Vernina Joshuella
Summary: (Part 2 of Vanilla Series) Jihoon tidak bermaksud ke arah situ, dia tidak sengaja. JiCheol


Vanilla Scented Soap

(Part 2 Of Vanilla Series)

Cast: JiCheol

Genre: Romance. (sst... vanilla)(p with... sedikit plot)

Warning: Non-Canon, domestic?

XXX

Jihoon paling suka kalau dia dapat libur di tengah tengah minggu. Seungcheol tidak akan ada di rumah karena dia bekerja dan Yoojung minta diantar ke daycare karena dia mau main dengan Doyeon. Siapa itu Doyeon, Jihoon tidak tahu, tapi gadis kecil itu sudah berhasil membuat Jihoon cemburu. Bayangkan, anaknya sendiri lebih memilih temannya daripada orang tuanya.

Menyedihkan.

Jadi disinilah Jihoon, di kamar mandi rumahnya –rumah Seungcheol yang dia tempati setelah mereka menikah, tentu saja. Jihoon punya suka menenggelamkan diri di bathtub, berlama lama menahan napas di air atau kadang cuma mencelupkan diri ke air untuk beberapa detik.

Jihoon suka keadaan seperti ini dimana seluruh rumah jadi miliknya sendiri, apapun yang mau dia lakukan tidak akan ada Seungcheol yang berkomentar atau Yoojung yang harus dijaga kepolosannya. Jihoon bebas.

Tapi keadaan seperti ini juga berarti Jihoon harus menangani kekacauan apapun yang terjadi. Termasuk keran wastafel yang bocor.

Bocornya lumayan, Jihoon tidak sadar kerannya bocoh dan tahu tahu sudah besar saja. Jihoon berdecak kesal, ada saja kerjaan yang harus diurus. Kalau bukan kuliah, ya Yoojung, kalau bukan Yoojung, ya Seungcheol, kalau bukan Seungcheol, ya cafe dan Seokmin, kalau bukan soal cafe, ya masalah rumah seperti ini.

Jihoon bingung, masalah pertukangan begini urusan Seungcheol sebenarnya –apa coba di rumah ini yang bukan urusan Seungcheol- Jihoon tidak bisa apa apa. Jadi Jihoon mengambil handphonenya yang dia simpan di saku celana yang dia gantung di kamar mandi dan memotret apa yang terjadi di depannya, keran yang bocor.

Dia mengirimnya pada Seungcheol

To: Seungcheol

Hyung, lihat apa yang terjadi.

XXX

Maksud Jihoon cuma untuk mengabari Seungcheol supaya nanti setelah Seungcheol pulang dia bisa mengurusnya atau besok saja diurusnya, makanya Jihoon terkejut waktu Seungcheol muncul di pintu rumah.

"Lee Jihoon, kau sengaja."

Jihoon bingung, "Soal keran? Aku tidak melakukan apa apa. Ok, memang aku yang terakhir pakai, tap-"

"Lupakan soal keran, Jihoon." kata Seungcheol, dia menatap langsung ke mata Jihoon dan tangannya mengelus rambut Jihoon, ke belakang telinga, lalu ke lehernya.

Jihoon tahu apa maksudnya, tapi dia tidak paham kenapa.

"Ke-"

Belum sempat Jihoon bertanya, Seungcheol sudah menciumnya di bibir. Ciuman Seungcheol yang biasa, dimana Seungcheol akan memegangi kepalanya seakan akan Jihoon mau kabur. Jihoon memang mau kabur dari ciuman tiba tiba Seungcheol, tapi begitu Seungcheol mengecup bibirnya lembut, Jihoon meleleh sampai tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. Mungkin harusnya disebut membeku.

Dan Jihoon tidak bertanya apa apa lagi, dia membiarkan Seungcheol menggendongnya ke kamar mereka, dan Seungcheol melemparnya –lebih seperti menjatuhkan, cuma dengan sedikit paksaan- ke ranjang mereka. Jihoon tahu apa maksud Seungcheol, sejak awal dia tahu apa maksud Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menciuminya lagi, tangannya dengan cepat menarik celana Jihoon. Jihoon tahu ada sesuatu yang membuat Seungcheol sangat tidak sabar, tapi dia belum tahu hal apa itu.

"Seungcheol." Jihoon menghentikannya, tangannya menggenggam rambut Seungcheol. Jihoon sebenarnya tidak ingin benrhenti, tapi dia harus bertanya, "Kau tidak melepas jasmu dulu."

Seungcheol melirik jam di kamar mereka, satu jam setengah lagi sebelum jam istirahat makan siang Seungcheol selesai, kemudian berdecak, "Waktuku tidak banyak, Sayang." Dia melepas jas dan celananya.

Jihoon sendiri menendang celananya ke sembarang arah, "Aku cuma tidak mau ada noda sperma di jasmu. Bagaima-"

Seungcheol mengecup bibir Jihoon, membuatnya berhenti bicara. Jihoon bisa cerewet kalau dia mau, tapi seringnya dia tidak ingin cerewet.

"Lupakan soal jas, Jihoon, lupakan soal apapun."

Dan Seungcheol menciumnya lagi. Dia membuat semuanya menjadi cepat, tapi dia tetap tidak lupa menggunakan lube dan dia selalu masuk dengan perlahan.

Jihoon tetap saja meringis.

"Sakit?"

"Aku tidak apa apa." Kata Jihoon.

Tapi Seungcheol tahu karena pemanasan yang kurang Jihoon jadi kurang nyaman. Dia membayar semua ketidaknyamanan itu dengan menusuk satu titik di dalam Jihoon.

"OH!"

Seungcheol tersenyum, dia tahu Jihoon dan apapun yang Jihoon suka.

Jihoon jadi makin berisik tiap kali Seungcheol bergerak mengenai suatu titik di dalamnya, "A-ah! S-Seungcheol, a –ku mau-"

"Aku juga, Ji."

Mungkin ini karena suara Seungcheol yang merendah dan bagaimana Seungcheol bergerak di dalamnya, Jihoon tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Jihoon selesai, mendesahkan nama Seungcheol dan Seungcheol selesainya di dalamnya, mengisinya sampai Jihoon merasa penuh.

"Aw." Dia seperti mengeluh karena sesuatu.

"Kenapa, Ji?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Badanku sakit, aku pusing dan aku haus." Jelasnya.

Seungcheol tersenyum, dia duduk dan menarik Jihoon ke pangkuannya, dia masih ada di dalam sana dan belum ingin melepaskannya, Jihoon sendiri terlalu pusing untuk mengurus itu.

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku." Kata Jihoon, agak hiperbolis, tapi kurang lebih dia merasa seperti itu.

Seungcheol memijat bahu dan punggungnya, "Sepertinya ototmu kaget."

Jihoon bersandar di bahu Seungcheol, "Jelas, kau tiba tiba dan buru buru sekali."

Seungcheol tertawa, "Maaf, Jihoon. ini karena aku tidak tahan melihat fotomu yang tadi kau kirim."

"Foto apa?" Jihoon bingung, kepalanya masih sedikit sakit, tapi dia ingat foto apa yang dia kirim pada Seungcheol, "Itu foto keran bocor, Seungcheol."

"Aku tahu, makanya maaf, kau pasti tidak tahu aku bisa melihatmu tidak berpakaian di cermin."

Jihoon baru sadar, pantulannya di cermin wastafel pasti terlihat di foto itu.

Seungcheol menatapnya seperti anak anjing, manis sekali, "Maaf, Jihoon, aku tidak akan tiba tiba begini lagi kalau kau malah jadi sakit begini."

Jihoon tersenyum tipis, tipis sekali, "Badanku memang sakit, tapi bukan berarti aku kapok bercinta denganmu."

"Love you, Ji."

Jihoon baru benar benar tersenyum, "Love you, too."

Dan Seungcheol menciumnya di bibir lagi, Jihoon membalas.

Kemudian Jihoon ingat sesuatu,

"Seungcheol! Sekarang jam berapa!? Kau harus balik lagi ke kantor!"

XXX

Note: Sebenarnya aku buta soal hubungan antara suami istri, tapi aku tidak buta buta amat soal kehidupan sehari hari di rumah setelah anak anak sekolah. Bangunkan Seunghyun jam empat (dia bangun jam lima biasanya, berangkat jam 6.) buat sarapan, bersih bersih, cuci baju, bebaaaaaassssss sampai anak anak pulang sekolah, terus bingung mau makan siang apa, terus kalau anak anak pulang sekolah (jam 12 – jam 6, tergantung kegiatan, apa ini musim ulangan atau bukan dan apa ada tugas atau tidak.) mereka jerit jerit minta makan, terus makan, kalau mendung jemuran diambil kalau belum kering besok jemur lagi kalau ternyata bajunya dipakai besok berarti langsung disetrika saja sampai kering (LOL), kalau ada cucian ya dicuci (Seunghyun sih cuci sendiri, bagoez!) terus makan lagi dan cucian buat nanti pagi saja~ dan tidur (aku sih tidak tidur, aku menulis). Kupikir antara punya kegiatan yang monoton tiap harinya bisa membuat stress apalagi kalau Seunghyun menyebalkan, pokoknya aku mau suruh dia jemput aku tiap kali aku main keluar. (?)

Note(3): tadinya aku mau pakai Suga. kenapa aku pakai Suga, karena Min PD-nim itu kece. Katanya orang tuanya tidak setuju dia di musik, ya.

Note(5): Setting cafe yang kupakai untuk cafe Seok-Hoon di AU ini itu cafe pamanku. Di masanya cafe itu bagus dan suka menggelar acara live music begitu. Terasa sekali bedanya kalau lantai satu itu resto keluarga dan lantai basement (basement?) itu tempat hacep anak anak pada jamannya (dan tergantung genre yang main juga)

(Note(~): kalau dilakukan dengan cepat disebut Quickie. Entah kenapa tapi aku ingin menulis ini.)

(Note(~): fic ini jadi seperti penjelasan hal hal apa saja yang aku suka dan ingin terus kutemukan dalam fic. Seseorang tolong tampar aku.)


End file.
